


No Harm No Fouls

by Toast_CanadienneFrancaise



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Hyperion Trio, Fluff, M/M, Surgery, nothing too serious, some mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_CanadienneFrancaise/pseuds/Toast_CanadienneFrancaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had a bad experience with his first surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm No Fouls

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ! This is the first time I write something in English. I really did try my best. Sorry for any mistake or weird sentences. I've tried. My contribution to the fandom.   
> All hail Gayperion.

His right hand kept on twitching. Rhys stared, wide eyes, while the doctor used a screwdriver near the Hyperion mechanical wrist.  His new fingers moved with every tightening screw. The doctor had said the operation went well, he was just checking that everything was responding like it was supposed to. He said the connections between brain and arm seemed to be functioning.  The doctor had, also, said that sometimes, brains were tricky bastards. Sometimes, connections were made, but the command never seemed to reach the new limb. Rhys knew all about that.

It was still a possibility. It was terrifying, especially after going under all these tests and exams. Rhys went with it anyway. He tried to not get his hopes up. He really _really_ did try. After every appointment, where every doctor and specialist kept repeating that he was an ideal candidate, he did believe everything would be fine. More than fine, actually. The first time an arm was attached to his shoulder, his confidence would have reached Eden-5.

For some reason, the arm wasn’t responding correctly. It whizzed for a couple of minutes before going limp at his side. Rhys was crushed. He played it cool with other people when they realized the arm was useless. He joked about it, more than anything. “No arm no foul” he used to say with a shit-eating grin. It worked; people praised him for being so brave and went on with their lives and pitied him behind his back. “Poor guy, he shouldn’t have gotten it in the first place, it looks ridiculous.” Vaughn made damn sure Rhys never heard any of it. Rhys didn’t need any pity, he simply needed someone to talk to. Vaughn was Rhys’s go to guy since forever. 

One night, while they were watching some crappy movie, Rhys broke down in tears. Vaughn had scrambled to his feet and held his best friend tightly. Rhys cried and let himself be held. Snot came out of his nose, tears kept falling until Vaughn’s hoodie was completely drenched. That night, they stayed up until morning, long after the taller man's cheeks had dried and a soft smile returned to his lips.

Vaughn had been with Rhys to every doctor's appointments and he even helped Rhys chose the model and the color for the mechanical arm. He was there when the doctor decided it was time to unhook the useless arm (the medical team decided to keep it attached in case the connections needed time to adjust. Obviously, it failed and they had no other choice then to remove it.) and made sure his friend ate, drank and showered for the following days.

With that, Rhys went back to folding his right sleeve into a bundle and went on with his life. It had been rough. Some days were alright. Others ... well, other days were hard. He did try his best, though. When everything came crashing in, Vaughn was there to help shoulder the weight. Sometimes, when she knew Rhys wasn't feeling good, Yvette showed up unannonced at their door with movies, snacks and ice cream. Lots of it. Time went by and almost a year later, Rhys asked Yvette about that new hotshot doctor he kept hearing about. She was more than happy to fill him in, saying that the guy had an impressive success rate and, bonus points, was a looker.

After that, Rhys kept musing about maybe, someday, you know, in the not so near future, one day, might as well give it another try. With technology constantly evolving, he could maybe stand a chance, this time. Vaughn dumped every piece of info he managed to get from that new procedure on Rhys' laps and told him he should consider it ‘cause bro I know it was fucking bad the first time, but we won't make the same mistake this time I swear come on. 

And now, lying in the hospital bed, Rhys’ right hand kept on twitching. He could feel it _moved_. He could feel everything. It was amazing. Hotshot doctor smiled, patted gently his client on his new arm and left the room in a hurry. Vaughn came in, slowly and grinned after seeing his best friend waving at him with the bright Hyperion yellow hand. “Broooo, I've got two hands now!”

“Yeah bro, I can see that. How do you feel?” All the apprehension and fear Vaughn felt while coming in disappeared instantly. He buddy was alright, more than alright.

“It feels a-mah-zing. A two thumbs up situation.” He raised both his thumbs, that doppey smile of his plastered on his face. “Get it? 'Cause I've got two now.”

“Wow, you came up with that all by yourself, huh?” Screw it. Vaughn got his handheld recorder out and put it straight into Rhys' face. He couldn't let it slip. He needed this. For blackmail purposes, obviously.

“What's that?” Rhys asked, slowly frowning at the blinking light.

“A little souvenir, bro. Don't worry about it. You've got drool everywhere bro.” Vaughn smiled at his friend. “Huh? Do I?” The back of Rhys' hand slowly rubbed the dry drool off his chin. He whined, mumbling to himself something about why was he always drooling everywhere it was so embarassing goddamn it.

It was a damn shame Yvette wasn't there. She would have loved every second of it. Rhys wiped his chin with his flesh hand and kept on smiling. He was so happy, he felt so good it was almost overwhelming. The drugs did help making this ten times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct me if there's something annoying you.  
> Hope it wasn't to painful to read or if they weren't too OOC. 
> 
> Thanks again.


End file.
